


【铁虫铁】Spider-Man = Peter Parker（4）

by zyc940310



Category: Ironspider - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310





	【铁虫铁】Spider-Man = Peter Parker（4）

自Peter醒来，便始终跟在May身边寸步不离。May渴了，他去端水；May饿了，他去做饭或陪她去基地食堂；甚至连晚上睡觉，他也坚定不移地守在她床边，后者实在心疼，只得哄着骗着把小男孩抱在怀里一齐进入梦乡。  
明明他才是更需要被照顾的那一个。

“小混蛋这次是真的被吓坏了。”看着May身后的跟屁虫，平日里最乐忠损Peter的Sam收起他那副玩世不恭，表情甚是凝重。他扭过头看向Tony：“外面现在怎么样？”  
Tony沉默地看着面前的平板，指尖在桌面上敲击出无规律的杂乱节拍。  
“Mr. Parker的真实身份被彻底曝光，包括他的家庭住址、学校、班级及人际关系网。”Friday回答的很简练，可其中的含义再明了不过。  
“暗中保护中城高中，”冷不丁开口，Tony向Friday下达命令，“把与Peter来往频繁的同学划入重点保护对象。比照他这学期的课程请私教，适当加入MIT的预备课程，别让他踏出基地一步。”  
“Tony...”Steve有些听不下去，“你不能限制他的人身自...”  
“我在试图保护他！”从Tony的眼中看到熟悉的执拗与陌生的不安，Steve吐了口气，没再反驳。  
“Rhodes.”将视线移到上校身上，后者二话不说点了点头，“学校交给我。”  
“Thanks.”感受着肩膀上重重的力道和温暖的体温，Tony做了个深呼吸。

May头颈部的挫伤在复联顶级医护的照料下恢复得很快，Peter也是，短短一周，就只剩背部和手上还缠着纱布。  
“Morning，May！”毕竟是步入青春期的男孩，像没断奶的孩子般和婶婶睡一张床着实不妥——退一万步的Peter在May的房间里架上另一张小床——闭眼前睁眼后看不到她、睡着期间听不到她的呼吸声，Peter根本无法入眠，“I love you~”  
隔着中间那条不宽的过道，May抱着被子，脸上挂着懒洋洋的微笑，惺忪的睡眼对上Peter那双闪亮亮的眸子：“I love you，too.”  
袭击事件后，May发现Peter每天早上见到自己的第一句话一定会是“我爱你”，晚上睡前也一定会用这句“我爱你”作晚安语。她怎么可能不明白Peter这种行为的缘由，于是她会附和，会任由小家伙颠颠地跟在自己身后打转，甚至放任Peter在她卧室里筑巢的行为——这是她能竭尽所能给Peter的最大的安全感。

“May，你去做你自己的事吧！”听完私教的讲解，Peter在着手开始自己的小实验前朝教室内的第三个人小声地喊，“你不用一直守着我的，我知道你对这些不感兴趣。”  
“可我对认真学习的你很感兴趣。”朝侄子抛去一个媚眼，May示意他不用在意自己，专心做实验。  
“可...可我不想让你看见我失败的过程...”Peter撇了撇嘴，耷拉下眼角，“我想等我成功了，再向你展示我的实验成果...”  
“OK，tough guy.”会意地拉开座椅，May在合上实验室的门前给Peter递上一个飞吻，“我拭目以待。”

目送着May远去的身影，确定她不会回来，而教授也没有全神注意他，Peter从兜里掏出手机，啪啪按了几下发送一条邮件。  
被静音的手机没过多久便传出了来信的震动。  
“Dude！谢天谢地你没事！你知道，你是蜘蛛侠的事情让学校炸开锅了！同学们现在上课下课全在讨论关于你的事！班上的同学都很害怕，他们担心自己会像May一样在放学路上遭受不明袭击...但你放心，我不是其中的一员！可...我爸妈现在也把我盯得很紧，上下学都得被接送...学校里还有人把上次校车损坏的事件归咎于你，虽然他们并没猜错...但那简直太过分了！明明是那个Shocker干的好事不是吗？！有好多人跑来问我是不是事先知道你的身份，放心，我都一口否定了！我很想你，Peter，希望你早日归来。你的死党，Ned.”  
回了条“删除邮件”后按下锁屏，Peter揉了揉发胀的眼窝，深吸一口气开始他一个人的实验。

TBC.


End file.
